The interest in environmentally-friendly solutions has increased tenfold in the last decade as people become more educated and focused on conserving natural resources and the environment by reducing the negative impacts of human involvement. Sustainable development, energy conservation, and waste management are a few of the major tenets of environmental technology. In addition, green computing involves the practice of designing, manufacturing, using, and/or disposing of computing equipment including servers, monitors, printers, storage devices for example, in an efficient manner so as to have little to no environmental impact. To this end, many corporations are striving to find ways to demonstrate to customers that they are doing everything possible to reduce their environmental impact.